Chapter 4: Night Falls
Night Falls is the fourth chapter in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Luke Non-playable *Robotic Dog *Adrea *Gerard *Deke *Granny Riddleton *Beatrice *The cat and mouse *Lucy *Marco *Crumm *Zappone *Agnes *Giuseppe *Pauly *Prosciutto *Bruno *Ramon *Augustus Reinhold *Flora Reinhold *Matthew *Dahlia Reinhold *Don Paolo *Chelmey *Gordon Reinhold *Stachenscarfen *Claudia Reinhold Puzzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''012: Make a Rectangle'' - Given by Gordon Reinhold; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *''045: Puzzled Aliens (US)'' - Given by Adrea; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory **''045: Lunar Weight (UK)'' - Given by Adrea; located at the Park Road - Not Obligatory *''046: The Biggest Star (US)'' - Given by Deke ; located at the - Obligatory **''046: Star in the Sky (UK)'' - Given by Deke ; located at the Park Gate - Obligatory *''047: On the Run'' - Given by Gerard; located at the Plaza - Obligatory *''048: Cats and Mice'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory *''049: 1,000 Times'' - Given by Lucy; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory *''050: OTTF? (US)'' - Given by Marco; located at the Fork in the Road - Not Obligatory **''050: Number Maze (UK)'' - Given by Marco; located at the Fork in the Road - Not Obligatory *''051: The Town Barbers'' - Given by Zappone; located at Crumm's Cafe - Not Obligatory *''052: Find a Star'' - Given by Pauly; located at the Northern Hill - Not Obligatory *''053: Fish Thief'' - Given by Agnes; located at the Market - Not Obligatory *''054: Monster!'' - Given by Giuseppe; located at Market - Not Obligatory *''055: The Odd Sandwich'' - Given by Beatrice; located in the Inn - Not Obligatory *''056: The Lazy Guard'' - Given by Stachenscarfen; located at the Entrance - Not Obligatory *''057: Cut Which One?'' - Given by Deke; located at the Plaza - Not Obligatory *''059: The Longest Path'' - Given by Marco; located at the Manor Road - Not Obligatory *''060: Weighing Cats'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at Reinhold Manor - Not Obligatory *''061: Pin Board Shapes'' - Given by Gordon Reinhold; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *''062: The Mysterious Note (US)'' - Given by Don Paolo ; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory **''062: A Trick Inheritance (UK)'' - Given by Don Paolo ; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *''063: How Old Is Mom? - Given by Dahlia Reinhold; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *103: Wood Cutouts'' - Given by Gordon Reinhold ; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *''106: How Many Glasses'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located in Crumm's Cafe - Not Obligatory *''113: Pet Hotel (US)'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Entrance - Not Obligatory **''113: Pet Menagerie (UK)'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Entrance - Not Obligatory *''114: Tetrahedron Trial'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at Prosciutto's - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Mysterious Rumbling Walking the streets of St Mystere at night, a thunderous rumbling occasionally fills the air. The noise is rumoured to come from the tower, but no one seems to know the origin of the sound. Villagers claim that the noise has increased in frequency as of late. Ramon's Memory When Layton and Luke finally tracked down Ramon, they were shocked to see him being kidnapped by an old man. Shortly thereafter, Ramon returned to the mansion with no memory of ever being abducted or stuffed into a sack. What's happened to Ramon's memory? Solved No mysteries are solved during this chapter. Rewards *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Adrea after solving 045: Puzzled Aliens (US). **Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Adrea after solving 045: Lunar Weight (UK). *Inn: Stuffed Bear - Given by Deke after solving 046: The Biggest Star (US). **Inn: Stuffed Bear - Given by Deke after solving 045: Lunar Weight (UK). *Story: Wristwatch - Given by Beatrice after talking to Gerard and solving Deke's puzzle. *Inn: Cream Rug - Given by Gerard after solving 047: On the Run. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Received after solving 048: Cats and Mice. *Inn: Bookcase - Given by Lucy after solving 049: 1,000 Times. *Inn: Teak Bureau - Given by Marco after solving 050: OTTF? (US) **Inn: Teak Bureau - Given by Marco after solving 050: Number Maze (UK). *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Zappone after solving 051: The Town Barbers. *Inn: Television - Given by Agnes after solving 053: Fish Thief. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Giuseppe after solving 054: Monster!. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Pauly after solving 052: Find a Star. *Inn: Simple Chair - Given by Beatrice after solving 055: The Odd Sandwich. *Inn: Desk - Given by Stachenscarfen after solving 056: The Lazy Guard. *Inn: Pile of Books - Given by Deke after solving 057: Cut Which One?. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Marco after solving 059: The Longest Path. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Received after solving 060: Weighing Cats. *Inn: Wall Clock - Given by Gordon Reinhold after solving 061: Pin Board Shapes. *Inn: Mysterious Bottle - Given by Gordon Reinhold after solving 103: Wood Cutouts. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Don Paolo after solving 062: The Mysterious Note (US). **Painting: Painting Scrap - Given by Don Paolo after solving 062: A Trick Inheritance (UK). *Inn: Splendid Painting - Given by Dahlia Reinhold after solving 063: How Old Is Mom? .